


Of maple syrup, sea and happiness

by HebeAndersen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieci piccoli prompt CanSey.<br/>1 # Pancakes<br/>2 # Lezioni di nuoto<br/>3 # Ripetizioni di inglese<br/>4 # Hockey sul ghiaccio<br/>5 # Animali domestici<br/>6 # Sciroppo d'acero<br/>7 # Abbronzatura<br/>8 # Je parle français<br/>9 # Mare e montagna<br/>10 # Sci<br/>[tratto dal primo capitolo]<br/>Afferrò la pentola antiaderente e la sollevò con così tanto entusiasmo da non accorgersi neppure di averla sbattuta addosso al contenitore che iniziò a traballare pericolosamente.<br/>La piccola cercò in qualche modo di fermare l'inevitabile disastro ma non ebbe successo.<br/>Tutti i suoi sforzi finirono a terra, sporcandola per bene e allargandosi sul pavimento.<br/>Un urletto irritato uscì dalla sua bocca mentre pestò con forza i piedini nudi sulle piastrelle di marmo, nel tentativo di sfogare la sua rabbia. [...]<br/>Una vocina incerta le arrivò in quel momento alle orecchie.<br/>Come al solito, non lo aveva sentito entrare nella stanza.<br/>Ma in fondo era presto, non avrebbe dovuto essere ancora a letto?<br/>« Arielle...stai bene? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of maple syrup, sea and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta di shots CanSey. Già pubblicata nel mio account di Efp.

  
  
**1# Pancakes**  


 

Arielle _[1]_ si alzò piano, attenta a non fare il minimo rumore.  
Infilò veloce la vestaglia azzurra che Jacqueline _[2]_ le faceva preparare ogni sera accanto al letto e si avvicinò, in punta di piedi, alla maniglia della grande porta della camera.  
La spinse giù con delicatezza e si infilò silenziosa nella fessura che si era creata.  
Prima di chiuderla, lanciò un rapido sguardo alla sua stanza cercando con gli occhi qualcuno.  
Quando lo vide, abbracciato al suo orso bianco, una manina stretta sul cuscino, non potè nascondere un piccolo sorriso.  
Ne era sicura, stava facendo proprio la cosa giusta!

 

**

 

La piccola osservò il grosso libro di ricette che era faticosamente riuscita a portare sul tavolo.  
Era davvero enorme, con una bella copertina dorata e una calligrafia elegante.  
La bambina sapeva bene di doverci prestare davvero molta attenzione perchè non poteva permettersi di rovinarlo – altrimenti poi, come avrebbe fatto con il signor Francis?  
Lo sfogliò con molta cura, strizzando gli occhi scuri nel tentativo di riuscire a leggere qualcosa – la poca luce della prima mattina non la aiutava e neppure la sua poca dimestichezza con la lettura.  
Finalmente trovò quello che stava cercando e saltò giù dalla sedia, cominciando ad allineare sul ripiano della cucina tutto quello che le sarebbe servito.  
Controllò più volte, con il terrore di essersi dimenticata qualcosa - il burro l'aveva preso? E il latte? - quello che aveva preparato, battendo le mani allegra quando realizzò di avere tutte le cose necessarie.  
Vagò per qualche minuto alla ricerca di una ciotola bella grande e di un cucchiaio che si premurò di posizionare di fianco al librone di cucina.  
Ricordandosi di come facevano i cuochi dei film che piacevano tanto ad Alfred, si tirò su sicura le maniche della vestaglia e si chiuse un grembiule sulla vita, stringendolo con un bel fiocco.  
Bene, ora era pronta per cominciare!  
Iniziò a mescolare gli ingredienti tra loro, assaggiando di tanto in tanto il gusto della crema e girando tutto energicamente con il cucchiaio per essere certa che fosse abbastanza liquida.  
Quando potè ritenersi soddisfatta, afferrò l'enorme ciotola e scese dalla sedia tenendola stretta per poggiarla di fianco ai fornelli.  
Afferrò la pentola antiaderente e la sollevò con così tanto entusiasmo da non accorgersi neppure di averla sbattuta addosso al contenitore che iniziò a traballare pericolosamente.  
La piccola cercò in qualche modo di fermare l'inevitabile disastro ma non ebbe successo.  
Tutti i suoi sforzi finirono a terra, sporcandola per bene e allargandosi sul pavimento.  
Un urletto irritato uscì dalla sua bocca mentre pestò con forza i piedini nudi sulle piastrelle di marmo, nel tentativo di sfogare la sua rabbia.  
Si sedette per terra, incurante del fatto che Jacqueline avrebbe avuto certamente da ridire su come si fosse completamente insozzata i vestiti – il danno ormai era fatto, no? - e incrociò seccata le braccia, mentre una piccola lacrima le scivolava sulla guancia.  
Una vocina incerta le arrivò in quel momento alle orecchie.  
Come al solito, non lo aveva sentito entrare nella stanza.  
Ma in fondo era presto, non avrebbe dovuto essere ancora a letto?  
« Arielle...stai bene? »  
Una mano le toccò timida la spalla e la bimba si asciugò veloce la lacrima che le aveva bagnato il viso.  
Annuì decisa mentre si tirava svelta in piedi, cercando – per quanto impossibile fosse – di darsi un contegno, aggiustandosi i vestiti come vedeva sempre che faceva la zia. _[3]_  
Un sorriso impercettibile corse sulle labbra del ragazzino che la fissava sinceramente preoccupato.  
« Cosa è successo? » chiese con un sussurro.  
Un improvviso senso di vergogna la colse, colorandole le guance paffute.  
Abbassò lo sguardo a terra, incapace di guardare l'altro negli occhi azzurri.  
« Io..ecco...io volevo farti una sorpresa Mathieu! » _[4]_  
Le parole le uscirono veloci dalla bocca per poi lasciare spazio al silenzio.  
Arielle osservò la reazione del fratello che la stava fissando con un'espressione stupita e un po' incredula dipinta in volto.  
« Non sto dicendo una bugia! E' vero! » aggiunse, spaventata dall'idea che lui stesse pensando che lo stesse prendendo in giro « Volevo fare i pancakes allo sciroppo. E non per il signor Francis, per il signor Arthur o per Jacqueline. Non li stavo preparando neppure per Alfred, volevo fare una sorpresa per te Mathieu! Ma purtroppo ho fatto cadere tutto e adesso non potrai più mangiarli per colazione, Jacqueline mi sgriderà perchè ho combinato un disastro e sicuramente il signor Arthur si arrabbierà con me per- »  
Matthew la interruppe, forse per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva: « Davvero volevi farli per me? »  
« Ma certo! » rispose decisa « Sono i tuoi preferiti e so che vorresti mangiarli sempre ma il signor Arthur insiste sempre per preparare le uova per colazione e la pancetta e così non te li preparano quasi mai e quindi...» prese un piccolo respiro prima di concludere «...e quindi volevo farteli io, perchè quanto tu sei contento sorridi sempre e mi piace quando sorridi perchè vuol dire che sei felice. E io sono felice se tu sei felice. »  
Il biondino la guardò di nuovo mentre un'espressione sorpresa appariva di nuovo sul suo viso.  
Arielle sapeva quanto apprezzasse quando qualcuno si ricordava di lui perchè odiava essere ignorato – cosa che succedeva tra l'altro abbastanza spesso, purtroppo.  
Un leggero rossore apparve sulla pelle chiara del ragazzino mentre un lieve e commosso « Grazie. » usciva dalle sue labbra.  
Era così adorabile in quel momento che la bimba lo abbracciò di impulso, in un gesto di ingenuo e sincero affetto, sentendo il cuore esultare quando avvertì l'altro ricambiare la stretta in modo timido.  
Si staccò felice, poggiando le mani chiuse a pugno sui fianchi, coccolandosi nella bella sensazione che le donava la consapevolezza di averlo reso contento.  
Aveva adorato Matthew dal primo momento in cui era arrivata in quella casa. _[5]_  
Così gentile, così silenzioso, così tenero.  
Si era stupita non poco nell'osservare che fosse spesso messo in ombra dal gemello, incapace di capirne il motivo.  
La sua attenzione fu colta da un particolare del pigiama del ragazzino e le sue dita corsero ad aprire i bottoncini che chiudevano la maglia.  
Il biondo divenne completamente rosso a quel gesto e si scostò imbarazzato.  
« Che..che stai facendo? »  
« Ti ho sporcato tutta la maglietta. Te la devi togliere così posso lavartela nel bagno. »  
Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi ad osservare la macchia che si era formata sul suo pigiama per poi stringere le mani su di essa.  
« Io...ti ringrazio ma...penso di farcela anche da solo. » sussurrò, il rossore che ancora non lo aveva del tutto abbandonato.  
Arielle rise piano, con un enorme sorriso che le faceva splendere il volto.  
« Va bene. Però ti devi sbrigare, altrimenti poi si alza Alfred e va in bagno e tu sai quanto tempo ci mette! Oh, e io devo cercare di pulire qui altrimenti chi la sente zia Jacqueline? Non voglio che mi sgridi! »  
« Ma...» le fece notare incerto Matthew «...ma tu non sai pulire...»  
La bimba piegò pensierosa la testa, i codini che le sbattevano sulle piccole spalle.  
In effetti, quello era un problema però forse poteva trovare una soluzione, no?  
Un'idea le illuminò il cervello e afferrò le mani dell'altro con sicurezza.  
« Forse, se mi dai una mano, potremmo farcela! E poi magari, se ci avanza tempo, possiamo prepararli assieme i pancakes, che ne dici? »  
Il fratello le strinse appena le mani mentre quello che sembrava un sorriso lo illuminava.  
« E' una buona idea, sì. »  
« Bene, allora diamoci da fare Mathieu! Non voglio che il signor Arthur veda questo disastro, sennò sai come si arrabbia! »  
La risata leggera di Matthew le carezzò le orecchie mentre cercavano entrambi un modo con cui cui ripulire tutto.  
Forse, il suo obiettivo non era stato proprio del tutto centrato ma se sbagliare così clamorosamente un bersaglio portava a quei risultati...beh, allora valeva la pena provarci più spesso.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: [ovvero, come capire le idee pazze dell'autrice!]
> 
> [1] Arielle è il nome umano che ho deciso di dare a Seychelles. Si tratta della versione francese di Ariel, ovviamente ispirato dalla sirenetta omonima. Perchè la nostra Seychelles viene dal mare, proprio come lei.
> 
> [2] Jacqueline è Monaco ma penso che questo si fosse capito. Niente, avevo trovato questo nome usato in qualche fanfiction inglese e l'avevo trovato molto azzeccato quindi ho deciso di utilizzarlo anch'io.
> 
> [3] Ebbene si, in questo modern!AU e human!AU, Monaco è diventata la zia di Arielle, Matthew ed Alfred. Perchè mi piace pensarla come la sorella minore di Francis anche se non è così (a meno, che io sia rimasta indietro. In quel caso correggetemi pure!). Oh, e ovviamente accenni di FACE family e FrUk ovunque, perchè si.
> 
> [4] Nel mio headcanon personale, Seychelles chiama sempre Canada con la forma francese del suo nome. Per cui si, tutti quei Mathieu hanno un senso!
> 
> [5] Ultimo piccolo punto che mancava: ovviamente Arielle è stata adottata da Arthur e Francis, così come i gemelli ma in un momento successivo. Per cui non ci sono effettivi legami di sangue, non vi preoccupate.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prima volta che scrivo su questi due e mi son divertita un sacco.  
> Il mondo ha bisogno di più Canada/Seychelles!


End file.
